Red Velvet Cupcakes
by TropicalCookies
Summary: Carly's holding a Halloween Party but when Freddie and Sam don't return from picking up the cakes she begins to panic. post iQ. comedy horror. one-shot. rated T just in case


Carly was walking around her apartment, impatiently ticking things off her clipboard. Today was the 31st October and she was trying to make sure that everything was ready for her Halloween party at 6. it was 2, so that meant she only had 4 hours left. her closest friends, plus her brother were helping decorate the apartment.

"Yo Carly, this banner look straight before we hang it up!" Carly heard Freddie call and she turned in that direction of his voice. He was up near the biggest window in the living room; Freddie was on one side of the stairs up a step ladder, Sam was up a step ladder close to the corridor which led to Spencer's bedroom and bathroom. They both had a hold of Carly's massive banner which she'd took ages making last night, it read Happy Halloween, but was written in a creepy blood dripping font, in the colour red and decorated with Halloween type images.

"Yeah it looks straight, make sure you don't drop it though and have to try put it straight again." Carly said, before heading back into the kitchen where Gibby was currently in the middle of making the Halloween punch; it was hopefully in the end going to look like a bowl full of blood, and they were going to add jelly eyeballs and other body parts to give it that extra touch.

"How's the punch coming along Gibby?" Carly asked.

"Good; just stirring in the blended fruit then I'll add the red food colouring to make it look like blood." Gibby told her, she quickly checked it off the list before deciding to go check Spencer who was decorating outside the apartment. She walked through the living room, noticing Sam and Freddie had now begin to hang up the orange and green fairy light's Carly had bought, she really wanted this night to be special, she'd never thrown a really party except for Sam's birthday a few years ago. That's why she had everyone at hand; last year the whole school had attended Jake Crandle's Halloween party and it had been voted best party of the school year, which was lot to live up too.

She opened the door to check on Spencer, but he wasn't in sight. He'd decorated the door great, it had real looking spiders webs hung, with creepy real spiders dangling down. He had stuck a severed head onto the door to look like it had been thrown through, it had fake blood dripping down from the top of the head and half of what was the fake skull was hanging out the skin. Spencer had also decided to dress his bottle bot sculpture up in a grim reapers costume and stand it outside the apartment for added effect. She exited the apartment to make sure he'd dressed the sculpture right when suddenly out of nowhere a figure jumped out in front of her wearing a freaky clown mask; she had never screamed so hard in her life as she heard her 3 friends running to see if she was ok.

Suddenly the mask was pulled off to reveal none other than Spencer who was laughing uncontrollably, she heard the 3 behind her also start to laugh, but it was anger that over took Carly.

"WHAT THE HELL SPENCER, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT THIS PARTY GOES WELL AND YOU'RE OFF MESSING AROUND LIKE IT'S NOTHING." She yelled as she began hitting Spencer all over his body, in a similar way in which Hermione does to Ron.

"Jeez, Carly relax, I had just finished with the decorations and heard you coming and thought it would be funny." Spencer said, batting his little sisters hands away before heading inside the apartment.

"Come on Gibby I'll go help you with the punch!" he said as they all heading back inside, not wanting to risk another screaming match from Carly, she just sighed before looking at Spencer sculpture, it looked good. The hood went low over the face so you couldn't see directly under it, and when Carly lifted it she got a slight fright as she was greeted with another scary clown mask. She pulled the hood back down and went to go back inside; she noticed he had hung over there usual apartment number sign another sign which read, room 13, enter if you dare. He had put a lot of thought into it, and she probably shouldn't have shouted at him like that. She'd apologise after the party she decided as she entered the apartment once more. As she entered she spotted Brad and a few other of his and Freddie's 'nerd' friends round the corner; they had decided to have a haunted theme throughout the apartment; but the iCarly studio was set to the be the scariest of all.

Carly, thanks to Freddie, had persuaded the AV club to set up some technology bits so they made scary noises and had lights flicker on and off from time to time, they would also have shadows move across the room to try convince people the place was haunted.

"Hey, should we head straight up to the study?" Brad asked and Carly nodded as the 4 males headed upstairs. This morning Carly along with Sam and Freddie had decorated the studio so it was ready when they arrived.

"Carly, where'd you put the red velvet cupcakes, we found some awesome Halloween decorations to add to the top, make them look more spooky!" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"There with all the other cupcakes in the fridge Spencer." Carly told him walking over to the counter.

"No there not, all the other cup cakes are in her but the red velvet ones aren't" he said emerging from the fridge.

"What, they have to be there the favourite cup cakes from last Halloween!" Carly exclaimed rushing over to the fridge to look for herself. "OhMyGod there not there, this party is ruined!" Carly almost screamed.

"Carly, relax, pass me the recipe and I'll run out to the shop to get some!" Sam said walking over to the counter.

"Yeah, like I would trust you, you'd eat them all before you returned!" Carly snapped.

"Pass the recipe Carly and I'll go as well!" Freddie said joining Sam's side. Carly didn't move so Spencer quickly gave them the recipe.

"Hurry back you guys, Carly's about to have heart failure!" Spencer said as the two nodded and exited the apartment quickly.

"I bet those two will be dating again by the end of the week, it's so obvious they still like each other!" Spencer stated as he turned round, Carly was now back to work making sure everything else food wise was in the fridge and Gibby was still working on the punch.

"Nah, I don't think they will. I mean they went there once and it didn't work; don't think they'd risk going there again and getting hurt once more!" Gibby said not looking up from what he was working on.

"Want to make that a bet?" Spencer asked, he heard Carly sigh in annoyance from the fridge.

* * *

><p>"<em>My <em>_hearts __a __stereo, __it __beats __for __you __so __listen __close, __hear __my __thoughts __in __every __note!__" _Sam sang along to the radio as she sat in the passenger side of Freddie's old ford car. They were both currently sat in silence, it was still slightly awkward for the two to be alone together after the break up and that's why they normally avoided conversation; but as the song came to an end Sam couldn't help but wonder how long till they reached there final destination.

"We almost there yet; Carly will have heart failure if we take two long getting her precious cupcakes!" Sam said, placing her feet on Freddie's dash.

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes, trust me I want to get back, the shouting match at Spencer earlier did not look fun I don't want to receive one myself!" Freddie said as he upped his speed slightly.

"so what you dressing up as this year Freddily, last year you went as a Vampire to impress the ladies, the year before you went as a football jock and the year before you where a witch!" Sam asked, trying to make conversation instead of awkward silence.

"I decided to go as a sixties boy, you know like those old movies where they wear way to much hair gel and have trouser half way up there leg." Freddie answered as he looked pout his mirror before moving into the lane beside him, Sam stared at him open mouthed, which he noticed quickly. "What?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Did you hear me and Carly talk costume ideas?" she asked cautiously

"No why?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road looking out for the sign for the cake factory Carly had ordered cakes from.

"Because I'm going as a sixties boy; I bought one of those special balloon skirts, or whatever there called, and was going to get Carly to style my hair in a old fashioned style." Sam said turning away from Freddie.

"That's just a coincidence Sam!" he said spotting the sign and turning left on command.

"And now a favourite Halloween treat to get you into the scary spirit!" the DJ of the radio said as Thriller by Michael Jackson started playing.

"_It__'__s __close __to __midnight, __something __evils __lurking __in __the __dark!__" _it sang out

"I love this song, I remember going to some lame Halloween dance when I was younger and learning all the dance moves and lyrics." Sam said as she began swaying to the song in her seat.

"Oh yeah I remember that as well; that was the year mom dressed me up as a spider even though I have a phobia of them and ended up been scared of my own costume." Freddie replied laughing.

"Well at least she didn't make you go as a clown, isn't that another one of your biggest fears?" Sam asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yeah they are, never knew you knew that though!" Freddie said **(A/N:****Fact,****Nathan****'****s****worst****fears****are****clowns****and****spiders!)**

"Hey I do my research I need to know stuff about you that will be easy to tease!" Sam said, before beginning to sing once more

"_You __start __to __freeze __as __horror __looks __you __right __between __your __eyes, __your __paralysed.__" _She sang

"_Cause __this __is __thriller, __thriller __night!__" _Freddie joined as the two continued singing the song as they pulled into the parking lot of the factory. Freddie shut off his car and the pair got out the car, Sam still humming the tune to thriller as they walked into the factory.

The reception area was empty, and except the light shinning directly above the reception desk it was pitch black. Sam walked straight over and began pressing the bell sat on top of the desk impatiently, over and over.

"Hello, anyone here, we need some cakes pronto!" she yelled as she continued banging the bell, Freddie just stood back patiently rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"Honestly, never trust anyone, might as well just go get the cakes ourselves!" Sam said as she swiftly made her way over to the double doors to their right; clearly leading into the factory. Freddie didn't think it was a good idea but didn't want to be left alone in the dark reception so followed the impatient blonde through.

The doors lead to another dark corridor, this time not even a single light shone as both teens reached into the pockets for there phones, using the light from the screen to guard there way down the corridor, suddenly the light from Sam's phone went off.

"Damn, my battery died!" Sam said, placing her phone back in her jean pocket and moving closer to Freddie so she could use his light to see down the corridor, but after another few steps Freddie's shut off as well.

"That's weird I charged it over night it had full battery and now it isn't working!" Freddie complained, pressing hard on what he thought was the on/off button; suddenly out of nowhere the pair heard a bang, the two screamed as Sam grabbed Freddie's arm quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Sam whispered, even though she was conscious of the fact she was holding onto Freddie she kept the hold.

"I don't know, just stick close and let's try making it to the end of the corridor!" Freddie said, taking Sam's hand off his arm and entwining it with his, the two keeping a tight hold as they walked slowly in the way they hoped was the door. Finally after what seemed like centuries but was only about 20 seconds the reached a door, they didn't know if it was the one leading to the reception or the other end of the dark corridor

* * *

><p>Carly's party was in full swing as people from school danced in her apartment living room, the sofa and table had been moved to create more dancing space, and talked in the kitchen. There was a wide range of costumes, some revealing, some scary, some TV characters, everything imaginable. Carly was dressed in her Dorothy costumes, the idea which had been suggested by Sam as she spotted Spencer and Gibby. Spencer had come as a mad scientist and Carly wasn't sure what Gibby was. He was wearing a pair of jeans and trainers with no top, his full body painted a light blue with darker blue stripes.<p>

"What are you suppose to be?" Carly asked when she approached them.

"An Avatar, don't tell me you've never seen the movie!" at this Carly just shook her head.

"Have you seen Sam or Freddie, they were supposed to have been back an hour ago." Carly said, she'd been searching for her friends since the party had started 45 minutes ago.

"Maybe there somewhere making out!" Spencer said he'd made a bet with Gibby that Sam and Freddie would be together by the end of the night. He'd planned on getting them in the haunted studio so Sam would get scared and Freddie would comfort her, or the other way round.

"No chance dude; I'm telling you they're not going to get back together!" Gibby stated, suddenly the Halloween classic Monster Mash came on and everyone started to join in the dance including Spencer and Gibby.

"You coming to dance at your own party Shay? I mean you must know the monster mash dance!" Brad said walking over, he'd gone with the traditional scary theme and dressed as a zombie; his mom worked in special effects and makeup at Settle Theatre and had done his make up; it looked pretty awesome and realistic.

"Fine but if you see Sam and Freddie enter let me know!" Carly said as she joined the dance floor and began the monster mash.

* * *

><p>"Freddie where the hell is the exit this place seems to be going on forever and all the noises are freaking me out!" Sam whispered, she'd never admit she was feeling scared, but that was what she was feeling. Since exiting the first corridor her hand hadn't left Freddie's and he'd made no attempt to pull away either. Most corridors were dark, some filled with a bit of light from the odd one left on and the place was silent. Like it was some abandoned factory, but every now and then bangs would be heard and each time they'd make Sam jump, she hadn't scream again yet and neither had Freddie.<p>

They found yet another door at the end of yet another dark corridor and exited, for all they knew they could be going round in a circle. They exited into a very bright corridor which hurt there eyes slightly; but what happened next scared them half to death. Sam stepped forward, onto some liquid and almost slipped. If Freddie hadn't have caught her she would have fell to the ground and probably done some serious damage. She straightened up, still gripping Freddie's hand and looked to see what she'd stepped in. red sticky substance, the first thing that entered her mind was blood, and it was the same with Freddie as the pair screamed loudly, a drip from above falling and landing in the pool. both stopped silent and slowly lifted the heads to look above them.

A hole in the ceiling revealing a males head and shoulder hanging out, blood dripping from the head and his eyes lay open but there was no movement. They both started screaming again as Freddie took off running to the end of the corridor, bringing Sam with him as they raced for the double doors at the bottom of the corridor. Pushing through them into a empty dark circle room; with no other exit. The door behind them swung shut leaving them in complete blackness; the only way out was back through the corridor where the male lay there dripping his own blood.

"Freddie, what are we going to do; what if someone murdered him back there, we could be next!" Sam whispered, the fear came out in her voice as she felt Freddie's hand leave her own, before his arms went around her waist pulling her closer to him her back resting in his chest.

"Don't worry Sammie everything will be just fine!" Freddie whispered holding her that little bit tighter.

"But I'm so scared, I don't want to die there's so much I haven't done yet like go to college, get a job start a family." Sam whispered.

"It's going to be fine Sammie, we'll get out of here I promise." Freddie whispered in her ear.

"I love you Freddie!" she whispered to him.

"I love you to Sam!" he replied hugging her tighter, not sure what either of them should do. Suddenly a bright spot light shone down, revealing another males hanging from the ceiling. Both of them screamed.

"That wasn't there when we entered!" Sam said close to tears as Freddie kept a tight hold of her. Suddenly all lights came shinning on as a male holding a microphone and a camera crew came in through a secret joke, the hanging body getting lowed to reveal it was just a manikin.

"YOU HAVE JUST BEEN PRANKED!" the male said as Freddie and Sam unwrapped themselves from each other not looking very happy.

* * *

><p>It was two hours into the party and still no sign of Sam or Freddie; Carly wasn't very happy. Did they have to do this when they both knew how important it was to her?<p>

"Carly relax, I bet they have a great explanation and beside everyone is loving the party with or without the cake!" Spencer told his little sister with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right; I just wanted them to be hear you know!" as she spoke the door opened revealing her two best friends, both dressed in there sixties outfits and Freddie carrying what looked like a box of cakes; they both quickly made there way over.

"Sorry about the delay they had to make the cakes from scratch and we were going to phone but Sam's died and mine was still on my bedside table." Freddie told her, handing the box to Spencer who with the help of Gibby began placing them onto the table with the other cakes.

"It's fine, and nice matching outfits guys!" Carly told them with a smile.

"Thanks, what a funny coincidence huh." Sam said with a smile as Spencer placed the empty box in the bin.

"So you guys where there for like 2 hours on your own?" Spencer asked and they both nodded. "Why don't you try out the Spooky Studio then? It's pretty damn awesome!" Spencer said, trying to get his plan in action. Both of them shared a simultaneous look before Freddie spoke.

"Nah were good, oh by the way you guys have to watch the new episode of Pranked tomorrow night; it's Halloween special!" then the thriller song came on.

"WE HAVE TO DANCE!" Sam yelled in excitement, Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there's my special Halloween one shot hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**


End file.
